Trouble Maker
by satsuki momoi
Summary: hanya fiksi ringan yang terinspirasi dari video clip Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Trouble Maker


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto and all the characters**

**Alternate Universe & Timeline, out of character**

.

.

.

Hari ini aku libur.

Setelah shoot selama 1 minggu untuk video clip di Bakersfield kemarin, aku diliburkan selama 1 minggu. Shooting dengan aktris Korea itu membuatku sangat lelah. Dia benar-benar amatir dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih lama. Seharusnya, video clip yang tidak memakai terlalu banyak tempat sebagai settingnya itu sudah cukup dituntaskan selama 5 hari. Tapi dia, dia benar-benar. Dia tak mengerti kode pengarahan sutradara dan itu membuatku frustasi. Dia mencuri 2 hariku.

Hari ini aku harus benar-benar santai. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera ke Nordstrom untuk mendapatkan sedikit breakfast to go. Ku kenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat mahoni yang baru saja kubeli saat di Bakersfield, sedikit merapikan rambut emo-ku, dan mengenakan kacamata frame hitamku. Kemudian ku kunci pintu apartement ku dan keluar.

Nordstrom memang tidak terlalu jauh, jalan kaki sambil menikmati udara musim semi California tidak buruk juga. Setelah 5 bulan menetap di sini, kurasa aku semakin menyukainya.

Fine dinning yang terletak disamping Valley Fair Mall, 2400 Forest Ave itu memang menjadi tempat favoritku akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya aku hanya membeli 1 cup espresso dan hotdog murahan di pinggir jalan. Namun saat Mike membawaku untuk mendapatkan gizi yang lebih baik di pagi hari, dia membawaku ke Nordstrom. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa aku jadi selalu kesini.

Kubuka pintu café dan kupilih meja di pojok kiri dekat jendela.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?"

"French onion soup and salad. Dan oh, 1 english breakfast tea."

"Baik, pesanan anda akan datang dalam 15 menit." Pelayan itu tersenyum dan segera berlalu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan jas hitam datang dan duduk di meja di sampingku. Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanannya. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku baru saja akan mengambil koran di hanger samping sofa tempatku duduk, saat kulihat ia tersenyum genit kearah si pelayan dan memukul bokongnya, menyebabkan bunyi _plak _yang cukup keras.

**_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down._**

Oh.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus pura-pura tak melihat kejadian tersebut atau menjadi sok pahlawan. Namun sebelum aku mengambil tindakan, pelayan yang ketika kulihat memang sangat cantik itu, berjalan ke dapur. Wow, ku anggap, pelayan itu memaafkan si lelaki tua di sampingku.

Aku baru saja akan membuka koranku ketika ia datang kembali dan membawa poci besar bening berisi air dingin. Pelayan cantik berambut biru tua ini nampak menggigit bibirnya kesal, datang menghampiri dan menuangkan poci bening itu ke gelas di atas meja lelaki di sampingku ini.

**_The way you bite your lip got my head spinning around._**

Dia menuangkan air itu sampai tumpah.

Sampai tumpah ke meja, kemudian mengalir dan membasahi jas bagian bawah dan celana lelaki itu.

Aku tersenyum puas. Gadis pintar.

Kemudian pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesananku, datang membawa sarapan pagiku. Ia nampak terkejut melihat lelaki disampingku yang basah karena ulah temannya.

**_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands._**

Dia meminta maaf pada lelaki disampingku, dan setengah menarik pelayan cantik yang berhasil kuketahui namanya dari name tag di seragamnya, Hinata. Ia berbalik dan melihatku, aku menyeringai dan tersenyum setengah mengejek.

Wanita bermata lavender itu menyipitkan matanya tanda tak suka.

_**I don't know if I have the strength to stay** _

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku sambil tersenyum. Tak menyangka mendapat pertunjukkan menyenangkan ini di pagi hari.

Gadis menarik.

.

.

.

Setelah memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkan apartemenku, siang ini aku akan ke Streetlight Records untuk membeli beberapa CD terbaru.

Lokasi apartemenku memang strategis, aku hampir tidak pernah menggunakan mobilku. Toko CD terlengkap di San Jose itu memang hanya berjarak 500M dari sini.

Kububuka pintu Streetlight Records dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari penjaga toko yang sudah sangat mengenalku.

Kulangkahkan ke bagian jazz, mencari-cari CD Shirley Horn. Aku mendengar lagunya di pesawat saat pulang dari Bakersfield.

Sudah 10 menit aku mencari, namun tak kutemukan.

Tiba-tiba, wanita disampingku yang mengenakan polo shirt hijau dengan pin Streetlight Record menjatuhkan beberapa CD dari rak dihadapannya. Aku segera membantunya. Saat kulihat ia hendak berdiri dan menghadap wajahku,

**_Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name._**

Ia nampak terkejut.

Oh, dia Hinata yang kemarin.

Aku tersenyum miring dan kembali menyeringai. Dalam jarak kurang dari lima puluh senti ini, aku dapat melihat pipi dan bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda. Aroma Kenzo Flower yang ia kenakan dapat kukenali dan kuhirup dari jarak ini.

**_I know you're no good but you stuck in my brain_**

Wanita berponi ini membulatkan matanya dan segera berbalik. Ia berjalan kearah rak CD bergenre pop/rock

**_And I wanna know_**

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, berjalan kearah rak CD bergenre R&B di samping pop/rock. Ia mengenakan headset boost bass berwarna shocking pink yang ia gantungkan di celananya, kemudian berpura-pura menghayati lagu sambil memilih-milih CD di rak itu. aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil terus mencuri-curi kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengambil CD bercover warna hitam dengan ilustrasi corat-coret bertuliskan 'Trouble Maker' dan bergambar aku yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam sedang memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Trouble Maker _

Ia langsung berbalik ke arahku dan menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia membulatkan mata lavendernya, nampak terkejut dan nyaris melempar CD itu. senyum yang dari tadi kutahan semakin melebar.

**_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_**

Ia segera berjalan melewatiku dan menabrak beberapa headset yang tergantung di hanger di hadapannya.

**_My mind keep saying run fast as you can. _**

Aku kembali hendak membantunya saat bossnya datang dan menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut memungut.

**_I say im done but then you pull me back._**

Kutahan tawaku sebisa mungkin, kulihat ekor matanya yang melirik kearahku dan memandangku sengit

**_I swear you're giving me a heart attack. _**

**_Troublemaker!_**

_._

_._

.

.

**_It's like you'r__e__ always there in the corners of my mind_**

Hari liburku yang ke-4.

_**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes**_

Sore hari ini kurasa aku hanya akan membeli apple pie di Hungry Jacks dan menikmati sore hari sambil berjalan-jalan di taman dan pertokoan.

**_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_**

Aku keluar dari Hungry Jacks dan berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan. Sambil lalu, mataku melakukan quick scanning terhadapt butik-butik prestis di samping kiriku, saat kulihat wanita yang menghantui pikiranku 4 hari ini sedang memasangkan baju di etalase butik tersebut.

Aku berdiri terpaku di depan etalase butik dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan apple pie.

Merasa diperhatikan, wanita bernama Hinata itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan etalase dan sekali lagi membulatkan matanya.

**_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_**

Aku menahan tawa dengan mulut yang menggembung sebelum 2 patung terjatuh akibat wanita itu, disusul dengan 3 patung lainnya yang ikut terjatuh karena mendapat dorongan dari patung-patung disampingnya.

Wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang amat sangat ketika petugas toko yang lain datang menghampiri an memarahinya.

Aku yang tak sanggup lagi menahan tawaku terus berjalan tanpa memandangnya lagi

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak 3 kali pertemuanku dengan wanita bername tag Hinata itu. aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya.

Aku datang ke Nordstrom, namun mereka bilang wanita itu diberhentikan karena sering kali membuat masalah dengan pelanggan.

Aku tertawa

Aku datang ke Streetlight Records dan bertanya pada salah satu petugas yang kukenal, namun katanya, Hinata diberhentikan karena terlalu sering merusak CD dan headset di toko itu tanpa menggantinya.

Aku kembali tertawa.

Aku datang ke Butik dekat Hungry Jacks tempat Hinata memasang baju-baju pada etlase di butik sore itu. Namun mereka bilang Hinata diberhentikan karena mematahkan 3 patung dalam sebulan dan tidak menggantinya.

Aku mulai khawatir.

Sore ini aku berlari ke sepanjang jalan San Jose dan bertanya pada setiap toko apakah mereka baru saja menerima pegawai baru. Namun nihil hasilnya. Aku berjalan dengan peluh bercucuran membasahi kaus putih polosku sambil menunduk. Ketika aku hendak menyeberangi jalan, aku menghadapkan wajahku ke depan, dan kulihat seorang wanita berambut panjang warna biru tua, dengan mata lavender dan bibir merahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dan celana jeans.

Ia nampak melihat ke arahku juga dan terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat berbalik, aku berlari dan menerjang ke arahnya. Semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

ku peluk dia.

"Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, trouble maker?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name._**

**_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain._**


End file.
